Fifteen
For some reason, it made more sense to just answer the questions, rather than have characters interact. It's probably a sign of my mind becoming more diseased. XD don't worry, this is the only time I've done that. 1. Lilah 2. Vivaca 3. Vioda 4. Caleb 5. Taitousuu 6. Eleni 7. Kalio 8. Diraxi 9. Eboni 10. Eluin 11. Karthik 12. Cole 13. Alexandra 14. Vynosa 15. Khadu 1. Would you rather go on a date 5 or 12? Wow… tough choice…. I think I’d have to go with Cole… Taitousuu might be too much of a wild card for me… XD 2. A man wearing a thong and boxers on his head comes up to 8 and demands their money. Their reaction? Laugh madly, rob them back and possibly hit on them? (if he’s hot) 3. 6 comes home and finds that 2 has broken into their house and is stealing their possessions. What happens? Eleni: why are you stealing our stuff? Vivaca: good question…. *puts it back* 4. Would 13 ever have sex with 9? Nope… they’re the two who one, would never meet, and two are like, the least likely to have female relations. 5. What would 5 and 10’s lovechild look like? … I have nooooo idea. I get the feeling it would be silly and love ramen though. And water. 6. What would 7 never ever admit to the world? I’m not sure yet… something dark I’m sure. 7. Do you think that 1 is sexy/cute? Yes, in a depressed, vulnerable sort of way. 8. Is 9 or 14 more likely to commit murder? Eboni. 9. What is the last thing that 15 would ever wear? If karthik told him to, he would wear anything. It’s just not worth the punishment to argue. 10. Why would 15 hate 7? Favored servant/minion. 11. Is 4 a virgin? Heh, no. that question /would/ be for one of the few that aren’t. 12. What would 2 get 3 for their birthday? Probably a picture of herself in a frame… XD 13. Does 9 go to church? There’s not really a church system… and no, she doesn’t. 14. 12 and 1 go scuba diving. What happens? Nothing good. I dunno… I guess it depends what karthik’s orders are. 15. Would 6 survive a zombie apocalypse? nope 16. Who’s taller, 4 or 14? Caleb, seeing as how Vynosa’s five 17. 5 and 8 get in a fight. Who surrenders first? Diraxi. Taitousuu may be goofy and silly, but if he actually gets serious enough to fight diraxi, there really isn’t much that would get him to stop. 18. Does 13 trust 3 enough to drive with them during a heavy rainstorm in heavy traffic? No, as they don’t /actually/ know each other. Though they really should. Ah well. 19. Could 8 ever win a swimsuit competition? Yesm. Wearing a purple speedo, I’d reckon. XD 20. What scares 7 more than anything? Hard to say… I wanna say death, but that’s not quite right… I think he lost someone important to him… and that he’s afraid she doesn’t exist anymore? Or he or whatever… right now, he’s a man infused with righteous anger and on a mission (though the bad guy’s side) and so fear’s not a huge part of his focus. 21. How long could you stand to be around 10? Forever. He’d be too safe and special to not want to be around him. 22. Your old high school enemy comes up to you on the street and punches you in the face. What would 13 do? I dunno… have them arrested? Beat up by the guards? Hard to do much when you’re dead. 23. What would 2 say/do when extremely drunk? Make out with eleni if she could. Go figure. XD 24. Would 1 ever crossdress? She’d do anything Karthik told her to of course. 25. 1, 8, and 14 are playing tug-of-war against 7, 9, and 12. Which side would win? Kalio’s team. He beats everyone. Bet he’d be a close match against Vioda too. 26. 11 and 3 are arguing. Who resorts to violence first? IRONIC QUESTION! Brothers fighting… XD umm.. Actually, it’s /really/ hard to say… I know, I know you’re thinking, duh, Karthik… but Vioda’s a special case for Karthik. Getting vioda to turn violent first would torment vioda later and karthik’s all about that… so it depends on who succeeds in getting to the other first. So I dunno. 27. Does 9 or 4 have a worse temper? Eboni, as she’s fairly short tempered and Caleb just doesn’t /have/ a temper. 28. Who would you least want to meet in a dark alley, 14, 11, or 6? I know I /should/ be saying karthik, but you know me…. Stupid. So eleni. B/c she’s a bit too sad for me.. I mean, I know she’s got reasons, I just wouldn’t be able to hang around her often. 29. If 10 got drafted for the army, would they go for it or dodge the draft? Dodge it. Eluin’s got better things to do. ^^ 30. What is 15’s worst memory? I dunno. I’m guessing one of his torture sessions, but it might be something before that. 31. Why would the government be after 3? Well, he /is/ a criminal. Joined a mercenary group and killed a few people. 32. You run into 2 on a busy street? What is the first thing you notice about them? She’s so pretty!! And she knows it too. 33. Would 11 ever get cosmetic surgery? Nope! Unless you count turning utterly evil as cosmetic surgery… cuz in that case he did. 34. Does 5 love or hate themselves? Totally loves himself. Oh Taitousuu… *giggles 35. 13 gets hit on by someone of their own gender? Their reaction? Depends on the social position of the person. If a high position, she would politely decline, otherwise, she’d probably be mean…. 36. What is 14’s worst habit or addiction? Erm…. Being five, she has far too many… XD 37. What kind of movie would 11 go see? The kind with violence and death. Underworld, boondock saints, that sort of thing. 38. Does 10 still live with their parents? No, actually. Not sure that he ever knew his parents… I don’t think he did. 39. Does 6 dance? She did for a while… nothing fancy or organized, just stuff for fun. 40. 3, 5, 12, and 15 are playing poker. Who is the most likely to cheat? All but khadu. 41. What would be the main thing standing between 1 and 10’s love? Karthik. ‘nuff said really. Well, there’s eleni too of course, but Karthik more so. 42. Is 2 or 4 more mature? hard to say actually…. *giggles* vivaca’s sort of high on herself and caleb’s super naïve, so maybe they cancel each other out…. 43. Does 1 or 8 have a bigger ego? Diraxi, as lilah doesn’t have one. 44. Would 12 rather drive a small, environmentally friendly car, or a huge Hummer with bad gas mileage? Neither, as flying is easier, less expensive and actually about the same speed. Plus, cars don’t exist there. 45. Does 6 care about their appearance? Nope. Except possibly how she can use it to keep people away from her. 46. 5, 7, and 14 go into a haunted house. What happens? Kalio burns it down. Vynosa and Taitousuu play in the flames and be all pyro while Kalio fails at trying to kill them… good times. ^^ 47. 13 is walking along and gets pulled aside by a prostitute. Do they accept the offer? Erm. No. 48. Does 10 have or want kids? No. eventually, he does, but eleni’s not quite ready for that. XD 49. How will 15 probably die? Hard to say whether it’d be lilah or karthik. Both would enjoy it at any rate. 50. Why was 6 picked on at school? For being cursed and a loner. She didn’t really understand it though, so it didn’t bother her much. 51. For what would 11 worship 4? IRONIC QUESTION #2! The answer is he wouldn’t of course. The only valuable thing he did was to turn into karthik and personally, he’d rather not have those memories either. 52. 3 and 15 are running against each other for president. Who do you vote for? Max! vioda, as khadu is nothing more than an evil minion… meaning that Vioda would do a much better job. ^^ 53. 1, 8, 12, and 14 gang up on 5. How long does 5 last? Ignoring the severe unlikelihood of the circumstance…. Probably a while… he couldn’t win though, not against Lilah /and/ Diraxi… the betrayal by Cole and Vynosa would probably compel him to actual seriousness, which is why he might last a while… but all combined are too strong for him. 54. Who would 11 rather take to the prom, 2 or 9? Karthik would take Vivaca. No, not b/c he prefers her, but it would cause more torment to the one he wants to torment the most. 55. Would 7 ever wear a leopard-print miniskirt in public? No. like…. A very serious and dangerous no. 56. Who has a more normal weight, 4 or 10? Both have perfectly normal weights. 57. Why would 13 be arrested? Ermm…. Maybe consorting with the angalians??? I tend to think they’d forgive her before caleb though. 58. 3, 6, and 11 go to the movies. What happens? IRONIC QUESTION #3! If only b/c they’re the three main char.s… and it’d probably be something like the dark knight or a creepy horror movie where the evil bad guy wins… follow epic battle and Karthik laughing evilly. Can’t tell you who’d win though… (don’t want to ruin the story, eh? ^^) 59. 13 is trying to escape from a burning building, but sees 1 trapped in the corner. Would they try and save 1? Probably not. Depends on how much time she has, but essentially, she’s a selfish person. 60. 15 and 8 are exploring an abandoned tomb, when 15 suddenly falls through the floor and barely manages to avoid the spike traps. How would 8 save them? I don’t think Diraxi’d care… but maybe I’m wrong. *considers* I’ll let you know when I settle on what his powers are. 61. Would 2 rather marry 6 or 14? Whoaaaaaaa…. Tough question. The obvious choice is Eleni…. Since they were together briefly anyway…. But Vynosa would grow up to be pretty cute too… still, I think Vynosa might annoy Vivaca so she’d end up choosing Eleni. 62. Does 10 smoke or drink? No. bad for you and all that. 63. The house is about to explode, and 9 can only save 3 or 12. Who do they choose? WHOAAAA! People she actually knows…. It’d be a tough choice but she’d save Vioda. As she loves him and all that. 64. Would 11 ever deal drugs? Sure. Why not? 65. Did 15 graduate high school? No high school, sorry. 66. 7 tries cooking a new icky looking dish and invites 4, 9, and 13 to dinner. Who eats the dish? Caleb. He’s the only one who would be nice enough to try it. Odds are, he’d probably like it, too. ^^ not that I can picture Kalio ever cooking. 67. Would 3 ever pierce their tongue? Erm… /I/ can’t picture it, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t. I would guess no. 68. What about 9 annoys 14? Erm… I dunno. Laura, what do you /not/ like about Eboni? 69. Does 1 or 5 sleep more? Taitousuu. Karthik likes to limit Lilah’s sleep patterns. 70. Who does 15 like most out of 2, 8, and 12? Who do they like the least? Vivaca. As she’s cute and causes him the fewest problems… probably Diraxi the least… I dunno, it just seems that’d be the way it’d go. Back to Original Character Quizzes.